Little Secret
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: When Tenten finds a mysterious paper written by two of her classmates, secrets unravel and turns life into a different direction. What is the full meaning to the words on the paper? SasuTen
1. Lucky Day

**Hey everybody! With a friend of mine, we created SasuTen day! Yippee! So, I figured that writing a SasuTen fan fiction would make sense, right? By the way, if you are wondering, SasuTen day is on July 9th! Happy, early (perhaps), SasuTen day!**

_**Prolouge**_

It started with a collision.

"Ah!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"No, no. It was me. Let me help."

"Thanks."

"Hey, what's this? Hehe, this looks sort of cute."

"Don't touch that!"

"Well, sorry. Here you go."

I never thought I would see his eyes become so afraid of what might happen. So wide, traces of fear everywhere. Sasuke Uchiha is hiding a secret, what might it be?

**Chapter 1**

"Ni-ah!" I yawned and stretched out my arms. Today is going to be a good day, I just know it. Everyone gets hunches, but mine are more accurate. Don't question it, just love it. I slipped into my lucky, panda slippers. You know, for extra luck, just in case.

I swept into to washroom and peered into the mirror. Yup, today is going to be a good day. I wonder what's going to happen. I did my daily, hygienic things and slid into my clothes. Maybe school won't be a drag today. That would be nice.

"Tenten!" Oh look, must be breakfast. Well duh, what else could it be? I wish I could stop criticizing myself.

I ran downstairs to meet up with Mom. She looks tired from last night. I would've offered to make breakfast myself if I knew Mom came back so late.

"Hey Mom." She replied with her head smashing into the table from exhaustion while waving her hand around, showing acknowledgement. "You look tired, I feel awful that you had to make breakfast in that condition."

She raised her head ,only enough to see the tip of her eyes. "Don't worry Tenten. I'm the one who chose to be a mother." Um, how am I suppose to react to that? Is it a good thing? Bad thing? Maybe a warning?

The clock's alarm went off. Shoot, it's eight already.

I grabbed a fried egg and a slice of bread and made it a sandwich. I can go to school with this. "Okay Mom, I'm off to school!"

She was still in her same position. "How about breakfast?" she groaned.

"It's in my hand." I said, raising it so she could see it. I doubt she even moved.

"That's good, have fun at Hinata's house." Hinata's house. Mom is definitely out of it. Maybe I'll be able to sneak to Hinata's without bothering to ask. Hell, why should I bother to start with?

I bit into my egg sandwich and grinned. Hey, this isn't half bad. Mmm, the yolk makes my mouth feel like it's in heaven. The only thing that would make this weird breakfast is a nice Nestea, green tea at the very least.

In the moment of being in a egg-filled heaven, I had collided with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. Funny, why would a good day have something to do with this depressed, little guy? Well, not so little since he's taller than me.

"Ah!" I let out a shriek of disaster as I saw his mountain of papers crumble down, out of hi hands. He must get a lot of homework.

He turned. "Oh, sorry." Sasuke gave me an apologetic look, does he think that he scared me? Well no is the answer, I only got scared because I though he would get mad at me.

"No, no, "I said, trying to get on his good side. I think I am, but you never know. "It was me. Let me help." I bent down and smiled at him.

He bent his head down enough that I couldn't see his expression, only his duck-like hair. I love ducks and all, but why do girls love him because of his hair? "Thanks." I squinted and tried to focus in on hi expression. Is Sasuke blushing? It must be me, I should just stick to helping him.

I picked up a sheet with cute little doodles and two different writing on it. "Hey, what's this?" I looked at the doodles carefully. It was a picture of a little Hinata with Neji. Although, Neji looks sort of sick. "Hehe, this is sort of cute."

He glanced and saw the sheet I was holding. "Don't touch that!" I dropped the second I heard him yell. I think I'm shaking, Sasuke's got one scary voice when he's angry or demanding.

I quickly picked it up again and pushed it towards him. "Well sorry," I squeaked. "Here you go." Sasuke gently took it out of my grasp. I never thought I would see his eyes become so afraid of what might happen. So wide, traces of fear everywhere. Sasuke Uchiha is hiding a secret, what might it be?

We finished picking up ever single sheet of paper. I was careful not to say anything about any thing I saw, nor did I even try to look at them. Sasuke's stomach grumbling was what ruined the silence. I stared at him and at my egg sandwich. Then I showed him the sandwich and offered it. "Sasuke, you sound hungry. Want a bite?" I looked for an answer. He examined it and looked at me.

"You're offering to share this?" he said, pointing at it.

I gave him a confused look. "Yeah, why not? Your stomach might just die, so I'm offering to save it. What, nobody has ever offered to share?"

His eyes grew dim but he was smiling. At me, Sasuke is actually smiling! "Thanks Tenten, that sounds nice."

I ripped it in half and showed it to him. "You can have if you promise me something."

He was startled. "Uh, okay?"

I took a step closer. "Smile more. Does that sound fair?"

He breathed out heavily, like he was expecting something more...dirty. I blame all of his fan girls for this. "Okay, it's a deal." He took the piece from my hand and waved as he left.

Before I took a step, I saw a piece of paper on the ground. As I chewed on what I had left of the sandwich, I picked the mysterious thing up. I was stunned. It was the paper Sasuke forbid me to touch. It must have escaped from his pile. What should I do? If he finds out that I kept it with me, he'll kill me! Although, if I give it to him now he might accuse me of taking it! What should I do? What?

I looked for him but he was gone. I sighed, looks like he'll kill me for keeping it. As I was depressed, I saw a Nestea bottle on the ground, unopened. Score! But what will I do with this sheet of death? Should I look? Or should I just get rid of it? Is this actually a good day?

**Sorry for cutting you off, but....well, let's stick with I'm lazy. XD Hope you liked reading it! R&R? **


	2. Paper

**A/N: Hello people! A bunch of you are reminding me to write the next chapter and, well I'm bored, what else do I have to do? XD Well, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Paper is just paper, right? So why am I so afraid of it? It won't, no, it can't harm me, so why am I scared? The reason is because of Sasuke Uchiha. My grade's heartthrob, someone who might just kill me because of a stupid and harmless piece of paper. There is no hope for me! Aiyee! What am I to do?

You know, I've lived a pretty decent life. So what if I'm going to die at a high school age? Lots of people have, oh wait. That's not the point, is it? Well, it's not like I'm super popular or anything. If I was, then it would be a big deal. Why, because then my army of wannabes will be devastated and kill him! He would be the most lonely guy there is because everyone would betray him! Wait, it's sort of so...isn't it? Oh, what's the point of this conversation with myself?

Okay, just list the good points that happened throughout my life. Then, I can die...half peacefully? Um, I get pretty good grades! Oh, but that means I would lose my chance to be a doctor, or a lawyer, or anything else that helpful! Okay, I'm off topic, must keep listing! Right, I'm good at sports! Oh no! Then I can't become the world's best female soccer player, or the number one archer, or anything else like that! I'm not helping my list, am I?

Wait, I remember something that is pretty good! I've at least kissed a dude before, so my life isn't all a waste! Um, let me rethink that. Did I? Why am I doubting my positive part of my life? Think, it's true, right? "Yes, I have so kissed a freaking dude!"

Suddenly, everyone turned and started to giggle, and thought I was weird. Did I say that out loud? Oh shoot! Stop laughing! I bet half these losers haven't even kissed their opposite gender! You know what? Screw them! I'm going to the washroom so I can look at this cursed paper and not be made fun of!

***

Aside of all the doodles, this is what the slip said.

**Let's not bother listening to this stupid math teacher**

_**This is our physics teacher**_

**See what I mean? Already done for me**

_**Yeah, yeah. What do you want?**_

**Like I said, were not paying attention to this ass**

_**You're lucky he won't see this**_

**So you're in?**

_**Whatever**_

**so....**

_**You're the one who wants this conversation**_

**You see, I'm not good with starting points**

_**You're not like yourself today, what's with you?**_

**Dunno, just make this convo good!**

**Hey, don't yawn at me!**

_**Gee, sorry princess**_

**shut up bXtch**

_**So...what's with you and Hinata?**_

**So it talks! And it's coming along. She'll be mine soon!**

_**I can tell with that doodle of yours**_

**How about you?**

_**Me? What about me?**_

**You coming along with Tenten?**

_**She would barely even approach me**_

**You don't know that, you just don't pass her**

_**Whatever, it ain't going to happen, no matter how much it...**_

**It what, lover boy?**

_**Don't you dare call me that again**_

**Just admit it lover boy, you love her**

_**Will you stop calling me that?**_

**Will you admit it?**

_**I asked first**_

**Looks like Mr. Tall, pale and crazy can't admit his own feelings. You're boring, see ya lover boy**

_**See ya? We still have 20 minutes left**_

**You know what I mean**

Which one was Sasuke? Well, based on the writing, I think it was the first one who wrote (bold only). I agree with person number two, Sasuke was acting weird that day. So...he likes...Hinata. Oh well! I guess I'll give it to him humbly and face my death like a good girl. I wish I didn't have to be a good girl, because then when they predict good days, they won't end up killing them.

***

"Here, Sasuke,"I said, as I presented the sheet. He paused and examined the sheet. His eyes then became as wide as before and his instant action was tugging it away from my grasp. Of course he would do that, I guess, "I'm sorry that I had it in my possession," he stayed silent and waited for the rest of it, fear shimmering in his eyes, "But it fell out of your pile, you have to believe me. I'm just here to return it."

I fidgeted. What was he going to do? Please make it quick, I don't want to suffer! Sasuke breathed in, his face was a faint red, and lifted his arm. Here it comes! But instead, he had only brought it through his so-called-perfect hair. "You...uh, did you see anything on it, did you?" He looked deep within my eyes, desperately looking for the truth.

I gave in. "I'm sorry," I said and turned away from his eyes, "but I did and you have every right to know, and every right to hit me," I looked up and back into his eyes. It was like they were mirrors, and they shattered all at once, leaving behind a curse for me, "don't worry, I won't tell Hinata."

He shuffled to the side and pondered. "What do you mean?"

I gave him my explanation as clear as it could be. "On the sheet. You said you were working on getting a better relation with her...or something like that. But I won't tell her what's coming, I'll let her realize it naturally. What do you say? Is that enough for you to forgive me....and not kill me?"

He was shocked at my words. What, someone like me can't be smart enough to figure something like that out? How offending!

Suddenly, he ruffled my hair and gave me a great big, Uchiha smile. "That's sounds good enough to me."

I relaxed even though I knew there had to be a catch and giggled. "Sasuke?" He acknowledged me with a jerk of the head. "You remembered."

Sasuke smiled again, this time with more relaxation. "Of course I did, I need to keep my share of the bargain, right?"

**Sorry if this doesn't make sense. I started it two weeks ago, but within the two weeks I have been busy non-stop, but here we go! Chapter Two is all done! (sigh) Oh, is Tenten's judgement good or is she just letting her imagination go wild? Haha, figure out in chapter 3! **


	3. There is Only One Answer

**So, how do you people like this story so far? Well, I've got time to spare, so I guess I'll start working on chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

Ever since I saw that note and all the truth, I was confused, but I don't know why. Why would I question Sasuke's love for Hinata? Wait, that can't be to cause of my confusion. Maybe, just maybe, I don't believe something. That has to be it. But, what could it be? Of course I can believe that a man can love Hinata! Is it that I want to know of the other person, more? Is it so, because it doesn't feel like I hit bulls eye. All my mind can revolve around is Sasuke. What has the truth done to me?

It was another day of being alive with such secretive knowledge of Sasuke's personal life and I couldn't wait for it to end. At least, I wish it was lunch. I am SO hungry and sadly, Mom forgot about waking up and I forgot about the school life altogether. Something was just biting at me mentally.

Now, for me, was the boring class of biology. I am a master at this type of junk, and all the substitute teacher is doing is reviewing the _exact_ same thing we learned last class. So there is no bother of listening to her.

Sasuke, why do I see Sasuke? Wait, do my eyes deceive me? When was he in this biology class? Maybe I lost my mind! Oh dear, it's the curse of the truth!

He must've felt my eyes glaring deeply into him since he glanced, slightly, at me. Realizing it was just me, and not some crazy fan girl, he gave me a faint smile. It relaxed me so much, you know, to know that I wasn't crazy and that my eyes weren't playing tricks. Or were they? I should cut this nonsense, oh but I am so happy that Sasuke has taken my words so seriously. All it took was half of what I had of my egg sandwich! What a miracle, but I bet the girls must be wondering what made him suddenly smile so much. I couldn't tell them that it was the work of my brilliance, they would suspect something and I don't want to guess what it might be. Horrible though, it must be.

What is this feeling beating inside me? Is it-

"Tenten!" the _substitute_ teacher called. I was shaken by her words.

"Er, yes sir? Ma'am! Um, I mean chief! Uh...uh.." I stuttered. That was all I was able to spit out.

"Tenten! The teacher said you were a good student, but you're not making the same impression," she scolded. The others snickered at me. How dare they look down on me! "Now, answer this! What is two to the power of ten times three? Come on, you should do this mental math easily!"

"Uh, that's simple Teacher-san! It's 3072! Wait! Teacher-san, this is biology, right?!" I answered. What an embarrassment. Could it be that I am in the wrong class?

She grinned. "Ah, I guess you are a sharp kid. Most wouldn't have even answered it, let alone not needing much time to think about it. If only most were like you. However, I would like it if you were to pay close attention!" She turned her back to us and started writing on the board. "Oh yes, Tenten, this _is_ biology class."

Everything went back to normal, whatever normal is, and the only remark I got was Sasuke's impressed grin. Well, maybe some jealous snarls but, what can I do about that?

***

Classes were over and lunchtime has finally arrived. Mm the smell of pizza, I can't stand waiting in line! Oh, why do the twelfth graders get to go first? Just because we aren't at the top of the chain, doesn't mean we will allow them to abuse us! At least, there aren't a lot of them in front of me.

I leaned my head to the side. Oh look, only five more jerks left! Hee hee, you always have to stay positive. I giggled to myself, knowing that I wouldn't pass out for hunger.

But I guess my luck just ran out. "Hey you, the girl with brown hair!" snickered some twelfth graders. I ignored them. "Hey, I just acknowledged you! You should feel worthy!" Mentally I growled, knowing that if I did, all it would cause was trouble and no food.

A guy with emerald green hair and eyes, the leader of the group I suppose, walked towards me. "You there, you're a pretty cute girl. I wouldn't want your pretty face to be ruined, so if ya know what's good for ya let us cut in front." I looked at him, a pretty pathetic look. Bruises and scratches from unnecessary fights, I'm guessing? What a freak. Does he think he'll step all over me so easily? Well, he thought wrong.

I let out my snarl. "Make me you-" I said but I was cut off when a hand was slapped right onto my face, mouth to be exact. Biting would be my first intention but I looked up, to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. What was he intending to do?

"Yo," he said noticing my astonishment, followed by a quick smile. The girl in the idiot group melted after seeing his smile. Wow, he even attracts the older girls. "Hey, she's with me. So if you'd please, go to the back like everyone else." Sasuke looked innocent when he said that. Like he meant no harm.

The leader didn't appreciate the invitation. "Look buddy, we're letting her off with only a warning 'cause she's just a chic but we don't tolerate with dudes. Especially younger ones who act so high and mighty, A.K.A. you." They were nose to nose and I could tell Sasuke wasn't going to crack.

Sasuke gave him a devilish smile. "High and mighty you say? Never thought I was like that," he said and picked him up by the collar, "and it seems you haven't either." The leader could tell Sasuke wasn't showing any mercy and quickly caved in. Wow, I never saw a twelfth grader, who acts like he's at the top of the chain, that wimpy.

"Okay, she can go before us! Just put me down!" Hmph, like a spoiled child. He should have manners if he wants Sasuke's mercy. But Sasuke did what he was told and dropped him. Although something rude, and was sure to come, happened. He ran towards Sasuke, ready to punch him in the gut.

I can hear other students muttering over this, it's surprising that the teachers haven't come yet. Sasuke's changed, didn't he? He openly made me his friend, and is willing to stand up for me. I feel terrible, what can I do to make up for this?

The girl who was drooling over Sasuke had grabbed her leader's hair and tugged really hard. "Stop! He gave you a second chance! Now back of the line you go and don't ever touch my darling ever again!" The leader now seemed pathetic and hopeless. He did what she told him to do and brought the rest of his gang with him. As they passed, the girl gave him a blow-kiss and ran up, to the near front of the group.

Sasuke grimaced. "'My darling?' Keep dreaming you whore." I looked at him, never have I heard him say something that disturbing.

"Hey you, do you want your grub or what?" said the cafeteria lady. I ran to the counter and dragged Sasuke along with me.

I giggled. "That's it! I'll buy you pizza!"

***

In the end it was him who bought our pizza, rather than me who was planning to treat him. I humbly apologized, "I'm sorry Sasuke. I thought that if I bought you pizza it would be the nice gesture for what you did before. But in the end you were the one who payed the bill. Oh, I feel so awful!" I sobbed as a bit into my slice of pizza.

Sasuke leaned onto the wall. "It was nothing. It wasn't you fault that you lost your wallet the other day." He seemed to want to chuckle at that thought as he, too, bit into his slice of pizza. "After all, we really good...friends." His eyes grew dim. Ah, did I do something? Are we not friends? What should I do?

"We are not just friends!" I protested. He grew red and his eyes widened. I gave him a grin. "We are the best of friends." What am I doing? Why am I assuming this?

He let out a laugh. "Haha, I thought you were going to say something else but, hehe,"Sasuke never finished his sentence since he was laughing to hard. I feel offended but his laugh seems to soften me.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" I growled and pinched him by the nose. "How would you like it if I told Hinata that you were being a total jerk to me?"

He stopped laughing at once. "Jerk?" By now we were nose to nose, as he was with the stupid leader. Oh no, this gives me a bad hunch. His eyes grew dim, "Hinata, eh? I'm tired of this being put on my shoulders..."

Then it happened.

Something out of the ordinary.

He kissed me.

The one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

I'm sure it was a big mistake! He must be thinking of Hinata! I _did_ mention her name! Right? This had to be it! There is no other plausible answer!

Right?

**Sorry that I made it go so quickly but I'm being lazy and putting together my ideas in random formation. It feels like I just want to get this over with...oh but don't worry! There will be more ****chapters! So don't kill me! AHHH!!! Runaway, it's the only solution. **


	4. Not His Words Nor His Voice

**Okay, I've actually got off my lazy ass and stopped doodling so I can _work_ on Little Secret.... ah, who knows when I'll actually finish it. XD**

**Chapter 4**

It had happened suddenly. It was something that I'd never expected. It was from him, and he is the heartthrob of our grade. Sasuke Uchiha.

It? What was it?

It was a kiss.

***

"Sasuke," I said sweetly, trying to understand this situation. He jerked away quickly, as red as a rose. Sasuke made sure there was no eye contact at all. "Listen to me."

"You hate me,"he said under his breath. I couldn't force myself to go close enough to look at him closely, instead I shook my head constantly.

"No, I can't hate you!"I shook my head so much it spun, I felt like was going to collapse. My support crumbled and I fell to my knees, my arms tried to support the rest of me. I felt out of breath, my heart rate was abnormally high, "How can I hate you? No girl can, right?" My tone was mocking.

Sasuke dropped to his knees, but not because they were like jelly. He was at the same level as me because he thinks I'm not well. I keep hearing his voice, but yet I don't hear his words. I know he's worried about me, but what for? Then I realised, I was filled with tears. Lots of them too, not as if there was a stinging pain from a slap across the cheek but instead it was like a knife stabbed me right in the heart. Yet, this pain is un-called for. Finally, I heard his words and not just his voice, "Tenten, you're burning up...and it's my fault, isn't it? What type of jerk am I? Abusing the situation and...and.."

"Shut up, Sasuke," I muttered, yet hate didn't flow in those words. Sasuke, however, was still shocked. "It's not your fault, okay? Stop pretending that it is! My head just hurts because I was shaking it so much." He didn't buy it, instead he continued, and started adding my tears to his rant, as if my words were meaningless. Which, at the moment, seemed like it was so. "I **hate** it when guys put all the blame to themselves. Scratch that, I hate it when anybody does that! Okay? It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Plus, how can I hate the guy that loves my best friend? That just doesn't work in my world." I laughed at my comment, and it felt good. It took away from the negative feeling my tears gave me.

Then Sasuke cursed. He got up,looked away and started muttering to himself. Finally, his words were loud and clear enough for me to hear, "Stop Tenten, just stop. This act...I don't love her! I barely know her!" It felt like all the colour on my face was drained. And is he making fun of my best friend? "I would never stoop so low to chase after my best friend's girl." Then the two person conversation on the accursed sheet flew into my memory. And a fact struck me. Who I thought was Sasuke must have been Naruto. Then the other...no, stop. Lies, they are all lies. "Tenten, stop giving me that face! Stop denying! Stop acting so oblivious to the situation! I know you know the truth, and I'm going to make sure it stays fresh in your mind!"

But before he did anything, I collapsed. Fainted. Passed out. Whatever you would like to call it. All of them makes it so I couldn't hear his words anymore. Nor his sweet, velvety voice. Was my so called good day, actually a good day?

**Ah, sowwy. It short, eh? But Ievan Polkka is stuck in my head and these types of songs make it so I can't properly write things! T-T I would have saved it for later, to make it longer but decided against that since a bunch of you are wanting to read more. And I liked ditched it how long ago? Last year, that is a guaranteed thing. xD There is a lot of hate and denial in this chapter, eh? **


End file.
